


always hold you close

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Theo Raeken, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Episode: s05e06 Required Reading, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: five times scott and theo don't set out to sleep together and then one time they do.(Scott was slumped across the bed, head pillowed on Theo’s thighs, arms wrapped around them, and holding on. Theo gazed down at him, a soft look on his face as he continued to play with Scott’s hair.“You know, I’m pretty sure it was you yesterday who said we shouldn’t share a bed,” Theo pointed out.“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Scott groaned as he buried his face in Theo’s thigh again. He felt Theo shaking in silent laughter and grinned.“It’s a good thing you’re a werewolf or you’d be feeling that sleeping position all day.”“I do like to focus on the positives.”)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	always hold you close

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from 'light' by sleeping at last)
> 
> my first 5+1 fic! I've always wanted to write one. I'm trying to write a fic for nano (unofficially) and hit a roadblock so I decided to take a break from it and write something else and, well, this is what came from that! not quite as fluffy as I was hoping for but I'm happy with it and the fluff that is there. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it!

_the first time - 2004 – fourth grade_

Scott was excited. Theo had invited him to spend the night at his house and his mom had said yes! She usually didn’t unless it was at Stiles’; she was afraid he’d have an asthma attack and the parents wouldn’t know what to do. Even with the rescue inhaler she’d recently made sure he carried everywhere. But Theo had asthma too so his mom had said it was okay.

Theo had invited Stiles as well but his mom was sick again so his dad had said no. Scott was disappointed because Stiles was his best friend, but Theo was so cool. It was kind of nice not having to share him with Stiles for a little while. 

“What do you want to do first?” Theo asked once he’d finally arrived. He was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. Scott grinned back. 

“What video games do you have?” Theo bounced in place and then ran off. Scott chased him, laughing, and they tumbled into the living room together to collapse in front of the TV. Theo immediately started pointing out the games he had. He didn’t have a lot but Scott noticed that they had a lot of the same ones. 

“Oh dude, you have Soulcalibur II? Is it good?” it had come out earlier that year but Scott hadn’t been able to convince his mom to buy him a new game. 

Theo nodded and grabbed it to hand over. “It’s awesome! Have you played it yet?” Scott shook his head as he looked it over and Theo immediately grabbed at his game console. “Then that’s what we’re playing! Prepare to get your butt whooped!”

“Oh, you’re on!” 

They played until Theo’s mom called them for dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Scott dug in with gusto, and anytime he caught Theo’s eye he smiled, getting a wide one in return. 

Theo’s mom asked him some questions during dinner but mostly just seemed content to watch Theo and Scott chatter to each other about the game they had been playing. Theo’s dad was gone on a business trip and Tara ate in her room, something that made their mom look worried before she turned a bright, fake smile on them. 

They quickly went back to playing video games after dinner for another hour (regular Super Mario this time) before Theo’s mom sent them upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. 

“Hey, Theo?” Scott asked as they changed. 

“Yeah?”

“Is your sister like, okay?” Scott was hesitant to ask. He didn’t want to overstep, but it was _weird_ that he hadn’t seen her at all. And that she got to eat in her room. If _he’d_ tried to eat in his room his mom would have scolded him. And Theo’s mom just let Tara do it! The last time he’d hung out over here she’d played with them a bit before going off with her own friends.

Theo shrugged and frowned. “She’s been acting strange, but mom and dad won’t tell me why. I think it’s a _girl_ thing,” Theo wrinkled his nose and Scott nodded in sudden sage understanding. 

“My mom gets like that sometimes.”

Theo just nodded. Then the moment was broken and they were shoving at each other, then wrestling, until Theo’s mom stood in the doorway and told them it was time to get into bed. They clambered up off the floor and scrambled to the bed, only pausing once they reached it when they realized there was only one bed and two of them. They glanced at each other. 

“Um, we don’t have any sleeping bags or anything,” Theo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “We could um, we could share?” Theo’s cheeks flared red at that and Scott felt his own heat in response. Sharing a bed with Theo…

“Um, I mean, yeah, there’s only one bed, right?” 

They both climbed in, Theo lying closer to the wall as Scott settled in next to him. The bed was more than big enough for two small kids. Though lying down on their backs side by side they still ended up pressed against each other. Scott squirmed, a weird sensation gathering low in his stomach at feeling Theo pressed so close against him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Theo whispered into the sudden silence between them. “I mean, I can always take the floor-”

“No!” Scott turned on his side and reached out to grab Theo’s wrist. “This is your bed, if anyone should sleep on the floor it’s me.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Scott,” Theo scoffed. He leaned up then and his chest was suddenly in Scott’s face. Scott swallowed and leaned back a little, eyes wide. Theo was just leaning over him to reach his lamp so he could turn it off. The room was suddenly awash in darkness and Scott felt more than saw Theo settle down next to him. “We just, um, we’ll stay on our sides and it should be okay, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Scott nodded. He felt his face get hot again and was thankful that the dark of the room hid it. He didn’t know why his heart was suddenly thudding in his chest but he felt like he was on the verge of an attack. 

“I um, I’m really glad you could spend the night Scott,” Theo whispered. He reached out slowly to grip at Scott’s wrist. Scott jerked a little, then fumbled with his hand until he had grasped Theo’s hand in his own instead. 

“Me too,” he whispered shakily. Scott wondered if Theo could hear how loud his heart was beating. It sounded like a drum in his head. Theo’s hand tightened in his own and Scott breathed out slowly, doing his best to calm his breathing. This would be the worst time to have an attack. 

“Goodnight, Scott,” Theo sighed, grip going slack on Scott’s hand, though he didn’t release it. 

“Goodnight, Theo,” Scott breathed, fitting his fingers more firmly into the space between Theo’s. He didn’t want to let go for some reason. 

They fell asleep like that, and when the smell of pancakes wafting up from downstairs woke them the next morning, Scott was pleased to discover their hands still clasped. They exchanged shy smiles, neither of them moving. 

“Morning,” Scott swallowed nervously. 

“Morning. What time is your mom picking you up?” Theo tightened his grip on Scott’s hand. 

“I think she said around nine?”

“Wanna get one more round in on Soulcalibur II before you go?” Theo grinned.

“Of course!” 

With that, any nervousness disappeared and they fell out of bed, racing to be the first to get ready. Scott couldn’t help stealing more looks at Theo though, heart beating faster every time he did. He didn’t know what was happening but it felt… nice. He liked being with Theo.

It was sad when he had to leave, his mom waiting patiently in the car for him. Scott hung on to Theo tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing he needed to.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday, right? And maybe we can do this again next weekend?” Theo asked hopefully. 

“Yes! I um, I’ll ask mom but I’d like that,” Scott grinned. Theo beamed and then quickly darted forward to press a quick kiss to Scott’s cheek. Their cheeks were both red when Theo pulled back and Scott bit his lip, heart giving another hard thump. 

“Bye Theo,” he breathed. He reached out, an aborted movement, and then turned and raced to his mom’s car. She was smirking at him in the mirror as he slid into the backseat and he scowled at her. He looked out the window and waved when he saw Theo still standing there, watching. Theo waved back, but Scott noticed he didn’t go back inside until their car was down the street and almost out of sight. 

“Sleepover go well?” Melissa asked. There was a teasing note in her voice and Scott groaned, cheeks flushing again immediately. 

“Mom!” 

“What? It’s just a question!” Melissa laughed. 

“He invited me over again next weekend,” Scott blurted out. 

“Oh? Do you want to sleepover again?”

“Can I?” 

Melissa shot him a look in the mirror and Scott did his best to look pleading. Melissa’s lips twitched. 

“Sure you can, sweetie. I’ll call his mom and get it set up, okay?” 

Scott nodded and settled more firmly into the seat as he turned to look out the window. He grinned as he thought about sleeping over at Theo’s house again. 

-

They never got the chance to do it again though. Scott ended up in the hospital the following weekend, and then during his recovery, Theo started to pull away. Two months later Tara, Theo’s sister, died, and two weeks after that Theo moved away from Beacon Hills. 

-

_the second time - 2012 – beginning of senior year_

Theo came back. 

Theo came back and Scott didn’t know how to feel. Theo had changed so much it had taken Theo mentioning that they knew each other for Scott to recognize him. He hadn’t expected to ever see Theo, his boyhood crush, ever again. Let alone as a _werewolf_. One that had come back to Beacon Hills for _Scott_. To be part of his pack. 

It had made a part of Scot feel giddy. Not just that Theo was back, but that he’d come back for _Scott_. 

He did his best to stamp those feelings down though. He was with Kira and he did genuinely love her. It was just hard to ignore the sudden awareness of how he’d felt for Theo in his reappearance. It had taken him a while when he was younger to come to terms with how he’d been feeling for Theo in fourth grade. Feelings he’d never really gotten the chance to move past or explore. 

Scott couldn’t help but wish Theo had come back some other time, some different way. Things had finally been going well but had steadily started to get worse. Kids kept disappearing or dying and Scott felt more distant from his pack than ever. He could only imagine how disappointed Theo must be in seeing this was what he’d come to, come back for. Scott was just doing his best to try to keep everyone together. 

Theo had agreed to help them try to read the Dread Doctors book though, and Scott was fiercely glad about that. Any extra help was appreciated, and he didn’t mind being able to spend more time with Theo. 

It was a surprise to wake up and discover he’d fallen asleep on the sofa. He could see the rest of the pack sprawled out across the living room in various positions. Scott did another sweep and furrowed his brow. He knew Kira was upstairs in his room but where was Theo-?

“You’re awake?”

Scott turned to see Theo emerging from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand. The tense lines of his face eased and Scott relaxed back into the sofa. He sighed. “Yeah, something must have woken me. Thirsty?” 

Theo raised the glass with a nod and moved quietly around the sleeping pack to settle down next to Scott. He was close enough that their sides pressed together. Scott swallowed at the line of heat that was Theo pressed into him. His mind flashed back to the last time they were this close, in fourth grade, and was suddenly glad that he had better control over himself. 

“Man, did you ever think this is how we’d end up?” Theo suddenly asked. 

Scott turned to him. “How do you mean?”

Theo gestured between them. “This, us. Both werewolves and you, mister true alpha,” Theo knocked their shoulders together, a teasing grin on his face. Scott laughed and shook his head as he relaxed further into the couch, side pressed more firmly into Theo’s. 

“Nah, I don’t think I could have seen this in a million years.”

They both laughed at that. Theo raised the glass to take a drink and Scott couldn’t help but watch the way his throat moved as he swallowed. Scott looked away and rubbed at his thigh. 

“Do you think you’ll figure this out? This dread doctor thing? Stop them?” Theo suddenly asked. 

“I’m going to try,” Scott’s lips twisted wryly. “I can’t just not do anything when my friends are being attacked.”

Scott turned to look at him and the expression in Theo’s eyes was… intense. It nearly took Scott’s breath away. Then Theo smiled, and it was like the breath was punched from his lungs. 

“You’re a good person, Scott.”

Scott swallowed again and licked his lips. Theo’s gaze flicked down, just for a moment, and then returned to his. Scott was struck by the sudden need to lean forward and kiss Theo, taste him. He also knew, with sudden clarity, that if he did, Theo wouldn’t stop him. He shuddered and thought about Kira, his girlfriend, laying innocently upstairs, and leaned back just a bit. Theo’s lips twisted and he gave an imperceptible nod and leaned back too. He looked… disappointed, but resigned. 

“I’m really not,” Scott whispered. 

Theo shook his head and huffed. “No, you really are, Scott. I admire that about you. We need more people like you around.” 

Scott didn’t reply, just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about the confusing feelings Theo brought up in him or the current crisis at hand. 

A hand landed on his thigh and he did his best not to jump. He cracked an eye open and looked at Theo, who grinned at him. 

“Try not to think about it,” Theo said, an eerie imitation of what Scott had been thinking. “Just, try to get some more sleep, okay?”

“You too,” Scott pointed out. 

“I would, but my spot’s been taken,” Theo pointed. Scott turned to see and yeah, there Malia was, taking up the whole other couch. 

He didn’t think, just spoke, the words tumbling out of his mouth, “Just stay right here.” 

Theo gazed at him, eyes dark, but Scott didn’t take the words back. Even if he hadn’t meant to say them. Slowly, Theo nodded. 

“Yeah, okay.”

Theo settled further into the sofa and Scott breathed slowly as he did his best to relax. Theo had shifted so they weren’t pressed up against each other anymore. But still, it was hard to ignore his presence so close. Somehow, Scott managed it though. 

He wasn’t sure what woke him up, at first, and he groaned and tried to curl back into the warmth pressing against him. A head was buried in his neck, his head resting on top of theirs, their body practically in his lap as his arm curled around them. 

“Scott?” 

That’s what woke him. His mom. He jerked, suddenly awake, and the body in his arms grumbled and nosed at his shoulder. Scott turned wide eyes downward, unsurprised to find it was Theo he was cuddled against. He turned those wide eyes upwards and his mother looked down at him, still in her scrubs, expression curious. 

“What is this?” she gestured. Scott swallowed. 

“We uh, I don’t know, we were not like this when we fell asleep,” he struggled to explain. Melissa suddenly looked amused. 

“You know, I do seem to remember back in fourth grade, I got this call from his mom about your sleeping arrangements-”

“Mom!” Scott hissed, cheeks reddening. Melissa laughed. 

“You should probably get up and move before everyone else wakes up. Like your girlfriend,” Melissa said pointedly. “Also, everyone should wake up because it’s a school day, and I’m sure most of your friends need to go home and change.” 

“Ugh.”

She laughed again and walked off, probably to go to sleep, and Scott looked down and into a very much awake Theo’s eyes. Theo’s lips twitched. 

“I like your mom,” he whispered. 

“Of course you do,” Scott scoffed. His tone was amused though, so Theo just grinned even as he pulled away and stretched. 

“She is right though. We should probably wake everyone up, get them home before school starts.” 

Scott nodded, and within minutes everyone was up and complaining. Theo offered to take Malia and Kira home while Stiles took Lydia. Scott saw them out the door, making sure to give Kira a quick kiss before she left. He could feel Theo’s eyes on them when he did and tried not to feel guilty. He might have some residual feelings for Theo but he _loved_ Kira. Scott just needed to remember that. 

Theo was his friend, nothing more.

-

Except it turned out he wasn’t, when he tried to skewer Scott’s heart in his chest a few weeks later. The pain of Theo’s claws digging into his chest was almost as intense as the sting of betrayal Scott felt. His last words to Theo in the library were caustic, meant to try to hurt Theo as much as he’d hurt Scott. He could tell it had worked, too, had seen the mask Theo wore drop. Just for a moment. 

Scott was able to stomp down and destroy any remaining feelings for Theo after that, but the hurt and pain still lingered. He’d wanted Theo and his words to be true, wanted to believe that Theo had come back to Beacon Hills for _him_. And he had, just not in the way he’d meant. And that hurt, to know he’d been so thoroughly played. If it had been anyone but Theo, Scott would like to think they wouldn’t have been nearly as successful. But it _was_ Theo, and that was why it had _worked_. Why it had _hurt_ that much more. 

In the direct aftermath of the Beast and Theo being sent to skinwalker purgatory, Scott’s emotions towards his former friend were a mess. Strong resentment and bitter guilt, anger, a deeper sense of betrayal. Remnants of desire and longing. He’d mostly tried to settle on a sort of apathy, distancing himself from them entirely and not dealing with them when the ghost riders rode into town. And then Liam brought Theo back, and all those feelings came back. 

The initial anger passed, leaving behind a bone-deep weariness. He didn’t want to give Theo another chance to betray him but he couldn’t just send him back underground. So he did his best to give Theo a chance. He’d hoped that maybe Theo would be able to earn a second chance and be able to prove that he wasn’t all bad. And Theo had, he’d more than proved himself to Scott, though he knew Theo had more work to do to prove himself to the rest of the pack. It was a start though, and when Scott left for his first semester in the spring, he knew with Theo still in Beacon Hills it was in good hands. 

Monroe still posed a threat, however, one that Scott couldn’t just ignore. So that summer when he was on break, he, Theo, and Chris hit the road. They tracked down sightings, made deals with other hunters and packs, and did their absolute best to disrupt her movements while they closed in on her. Stiles and Lydia helped as best they could but their positions were year-round and they were stuck where they were. Derek, Braeden, and Peter took the international angle once they learned she branched out and did their best to disrupt her movements overseas. Liam, Malia, and the rest of their friends stayed in Beacon Hills to protect it and its inhabitants, who did their best to stay out of their way now that they were no longer trying to kill them. 

-

_the third time – summer 2014 – random motel in colorado_

Scott honestly should have expected it to happen, and when it did, he was just surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner. It was just the kind of cliché thing that would happen. 

Scott wasn’t sure where they were, exactly. Last he checked they had been somewhere in Nebraska. All he knew was the moment they’d entered the last town, Chris had gotten a call and had to leave Scott and Theo alone. He’d gotten a rental car and headed in the opposite direction from them. Not, however, before directing the two of them to put at least a few hours distance between their current location and a new one before getting a room and laying low for a few days. He’d contact them once he could and tell them what to do from there. 

So that’s what they’d done. The town they’d ended up in was on the smaller side but they’d still passed a few other motels and hotels before they’d settled on one. 

“We only have one room left, a double,” the attendant said. Theo barely batted an eye as he agreed and held out a charge card given to them by Chris. Scott, on the other hand, heard a record scratch in his head. 

Sharing a bed with Theo? 

Scott just kind of went through the motions as they took their keys and grabbed their bags from the car. Their room was on the second floor, near the emergency exit, and had a good view of the area, which was a stroke of luck. The room itself was small, but there was still a small kitchenette which was another stroke of luck. The bed was positioned ominously in the middle of the room and Scott did his best not to stare at it as they dropped their bags on the ground. 

Theo did a quick search of the room while Scott sent a quick text to Chris letting him know where they’d ended up. 

“We passed a Chinese place down the road, I’m thinking that for dinner?” Theo asked as he dropped onto the bed with a sigh. “And there’s a grocer a little farther down, we can grab some things there first to tide us over for a few days. The less we have to leave the room the better probably, right?” Theo slanted a look at Scott who managed a jerky nod. 

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” 

Theo narrowed his eyes at Scott, searching, and Scott did his best not to broadcast anything. He was still feeling a little off-balance at the idea of sharing a bed with Theo. Scott couldn’t help but think back to the last time they’d done it, slept together with him, and the way he’d felt back then. Scott swallowed and managed a smile. 

Theo kept his eyes on Scott for another second and then pushed himself up. “Let’s go then. The quicker we get this done the better. Hey, do you think they get any good movie channels here?” 

“If they don’t, we have my laptop and an HDMI cable, we can play something on the TV,” Scott pointed out. 

Theo hummed in acknowledgment. They decided against taking the car so they could enjoy some time outside. It was a quick walk to the grocers where they grabbed a few key things before heading to the Chinese restaurant. They got their food quickly and in no time at all were back in their room. 

Scott hesitated next to the bed. 

“This isn’t going to be weird, is it?” Theo asked as he stepped up next to Scott. “It was the only room they had left but if it’ll be too weird, I can always sleep on the floor-”

“No!” Scott shouted, and he winced. Theo turned wide eyes on him and Scott smiled awkwardly as he set his food down on the bed. “I mean, no, no, it’s okay. It’ll be fine.”

Theo frowned, clearly not believing him, but he didn’t say anything else. Instead, he settled hesitantly on the bed while Scott put away their groceries. Scott could feel Theo’s eyes tracking his every move and had no doubt that he was being analyzed. It made his insides squirm to have Theo’s attention on him like that, and he was vaguely horrified to realize part of him liked it. 

_I thought I left those feelings behind._

Theo had grabbed the remote and was flicking through the channels when Scott settled down next to him on the bed. Theo was doing a good job acting like nothing was wrong and he hadn’t just been staring at him. Scott ignored it too and made a noise when Theo’s channel browsing stopped on a movie channel. It was playing ‘Avengers’, and Theo didn’t protest, so they settled in to watch. 

Scott was very much aware of how close Theo was. They weren’t pressed against each other, but it was a close thing. Neither of them was exactly a small guy, and a double wasn’t the biggest bed in existence. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Theo asked worriedly. His eyes raked over Scott and the alpha did his best to ignore the way his heart gave an extra hard thump. 

“It’s just been a while since I’ve shared a bed with someone,” Scott deflected. 

Theo gazed at him and then sighed. “Scott, if this is about the last time we-”

“No, of course not, why-”

“I think it’s pretty obvious it is.”

“Theo, it’s fine, I promise.” Theo didn’t look like he believed him and it was Scott’s turn to sigh. “Look, I can’t promise it’s not… weird, considering. But I promise I’m fine.”

Theo nodded slowly. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Scott’s lips twitched. “You keep apologizing to me. How many times do I have to tell you I forgive you, dude?”

“At least a few more, probably,” Theo huffed. He looked pleased though, and Scott was glad. It had taken a lot of work for them to get to where they were, how comfortable they were around each other. Scott didn’t want to lose that because of how awkward he was being at sharing a bed with Theo again. They were finally friends, real friends. And even though Theo was more open with him than he was with the others, it was still hard sometimes. Scott also didn’t want to mess that up, make Theo close himself off from Scott again. 

Theo finally settled back into his pillows, apparently satisfied, and Scott settled down too, pleased. Yes, it was a little weird, but it was hardly the weirdest thing he’d had to deal with. Not even the weirdest thing he’d had to deal with this week. He’d deal with this just fine. 

Scott would look back at that moment later and want to laugh at how naïve he’d been. How little he’d understood because he’d pushed his feelings so far down. He’d fooled himself into believing they no longer existed. 

Scott woke the next morning, happy and satisfied. He was warm, and something smelled _good_. He inhaled slowly, tightening his arms on the comforting warmth, and sighed. Then the warmth in his arms shifted, moved in a very human way. With the movement came the startling realization that the warmth and scent he was enjoying belonged to a person. To _Theo_. 

His eyes opened in a flash and darted down. He was wrapped tightly around Theo, the beta’s back to Scott’s chest, and his nose was buried in the soft hair at Theo’s nape. Theo smelled good, amazing, like warmth and light, scent open, and happy. Scott swallowed and did his best not to panic. 

He slowly extracted himself from Theo, doing his best not to wake the sleeping chimera up even though he grumbled in protest as Scott’s warmth left his back. Scott hurried into the bathroom once he was free and locked the door. It was a feeble defense if Theo really wanted to get in but it made him feel better. 

Scott hunched over the sink and stared at his wide-eyed reflection. There was a telling hardness between his legs and Scott could recognize the gentle, bubbly feeling he’d had in his chest when he woke up anywhere. 

He was in love with Theo. 

And he was so screwed. 

-

_fourth time – early january 2015, somewhere in northern montana_

“You okay?” Theo asked, hands running across Scott’s body as he searched him for injuries. Scott would normally have tried to savor the contact but he just felt so tired.

“I’m fine, promise,” he put a hand on one of Theo’s and smiled at him. Theo searched his eyes, hand fisting against Scott’s chest, before he nodded, satisfied. 

“Good. You went down hard there, I just-”

“You got worried,” Scott laughed a little. “I get it. What about you? I lost track of you there at the end.” 

Theo shrugged and took a small step away, creating some space between them. Scott wanted to pull him back, pull him closer. Bury his face in Theo’s neck and scent him to celebrate both of them still being alive, but he knew that wouldn’t be appreciated. So he let Theo step back and released his hand as well to not make it awkward. 

“I survived. Nothing hit me, they were all terrible shots,” Theo smirked and Scott huffed. The hunters who had ambushed them really _were_ terrible shots.

“You boys okay?” The voice came from Scott’s left and he and Theo turned to see Seraphina, the alpha of the local pack walking up to them. They had come out to discuss an alliance between their packs, one more in the dozen or so Chris and Derek had managed to facilitate in the past year and a half to help in the fight against Monroe. Monroe, who had slowly grown stronger and amassed more and more hunters and weapons. Not all of them were good, however, as evidenced by the fact that from what Scott could see, no one on their side was dead or seriously injured. 

He could not say the same for the hunters. 

“We’re fine, thank you,” Scott answered. Theo swayed like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to step further away from Scott or closer to him as the other alpha drew near. Seraphina raked her eyes over Theo and smiled knowingly before she turned back to Scott. 

“I know we’ve barely made things official, and it might be a bit crass, but I gotta say I’m feeling much better about this alliance now that we’ve fought together, Alpha McCall,” she nodded. Scott grinned and shrugged. 

“Happy to help. Think your guys will get anything out of them?” He nodded over to where some of Seraphina’s pack were hauling some of the living hunters away. There had been around ten in total, but maybe half that had made it through the ambush. Scott wasn’t sure where, exactly, the live ones were going to be taken to but he knew Seraphina had connections with local law enforcement. 

She’d declared early on in their talks that any hunters her pack found and left alive would be interrogated and then turned over. She had also taken Stiles and Rafael’s information so they could be passed along into FBI custody as the bureau was building a case against Monroe and her hunters as an active terrorist organization. 

“We have a place,” Seraphina hedged, and Scott nodded, knowing not to push it. “That being said,” she gestured to them, “what kind of host would I be if I let you two drive all the way back to your hotel? No,” she held up a hand to stave off the protests that Scott and Theo had ready. “I insist. Stay at my pack’s lodge tonight with us and head back in the morning. Please, it’s the least I can do.”

Scott looked at Theo. Theo pressed his lips together and shrugged just a little. 

‘ _It’s up to you_ ,’ Scott understood the look to mean. He furrowed his brow, and Theo rolled his eyes at Scott’s silent response.

‘ _It’s up to you too_.’

‘ _It’ll be nice not to drive back tonight_ ,’ Theo’s head-tilt conveyed, along with the upturn of his shoulders. 

Scot grinned and then turned to Seraphina who had a soft look in her eyes as she watched them. Almost knowing. Scott faltered a little and then nodded, deciding to ignore it. “Thank you, we accept.”

She nodded. “Excellent. Let’s get going then, shall we?” 

When they arrived at the pack lodge most of the others hadn’t arrived yet, still doing clean-up in the woods out back. They followed Seraphina upstairs and she guided them to a room down a separate hallway. “Here you boys go. It has its own ensuite as well, so you don’t have to worry about sharing with anyone else,” she pushed the door open and gestured inside. 

The room was spacious, but considering the size of the lodge, that came as no surprise. The full bed, because there was only one, was in front of them, facing large bay windows. “The bathroom is through there,” Seraphina gestured to the closed door to their left, “and there should be some towels in there as well. If you’ll leave your clothes outside the door after, I can get them laundered for you for the morning. There should be some spare clothes in the dresser, each guest room has a few things just in case.” 

Theo and Scott shared a look. Scott was internally panicking. He hadn’t shared a bed with Theo since last year when they’d shared one for a week, which had been torture. His feelings for Theo had only grown since then and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hide them from the observant chimera if they were forced to share a room.

“Alpha Seraphina,” Scott started, but she held up a hand. Her expression was soft once more as she dropped it. Expression knowing, she reached over to grab both of them by a shoulder. 

“Boys, you don’t have to worry, your secret is safe with me,” she squeezed their shoulders. “I don’t know why you’re hiding your relationship, but I assume it's for a good reason. I promise no one will find out from me or my pack,” she nodded decisively and Scott knew his face must be red from how hot it felt. “I’ll leave you two to clean up and I’ll have some food sent up later if you’d like. I’ll see you boys in the morning, okay?” 

With that, she left. Scott couldn’t bring himself to look at Theo so he cleared his throat and looked towards the window instead. “Um, you can take the first shower, if you want,” his voice came out rough and he cleared it again. 

Theo said nothing, just brushed past him and walked into the bathroom. Scott winced when the door closed in the sudden silence. He exhaled shakily and walked forward to collapse on the bed after he closed the door. Scott immediately shot back up, remembering the filth and grime that covered his clothes. He grimaced and started to strip, leaving only his underwear on. 

He glanced at the bathroom, considering, before he sighed. Theo hadn’t turned the water on yet. He padded forward and gently rapped on the door. “Um, if you pass me your clothes, I’ll set them out now. I can grab some spare clothes for you too.” 

The door opened and wordlessly, Theo held out a bundle of clothes as filthy and grimy as Scott’s own. Scott took them and the door closed. Scott sighed once more and glanced at the size tags briefly before he set them outside the room. It was the work of moments to grab some spare clothes from the dresser and he was relieved they had both his and Theo’s sizes in there. Theo took the spare clothes silently as well and a moment later the water started up. 

Things stayed that way, silent between them, through Scott’s shower and the food that Seraphina had sent up. It wasn’t until they were getting ready for bed, both of them standing on opposite sides and refusing to get in, that Scott finally spoke up. 

“I, if this is too awkward, I can always go get her to give me another room, explain that she was mistaken,” Scott offered. The friendship between him and Theo had finally solidified in the past few months into something precious. Scott didn’t want to let it deteriorate for something so… silly. Theo glanced at him and shook his head. 

“No, no, we’ve shared before, it’s no big deal. It was just a mistake on her part, I’m not reading into it or anything,” Theo shrugged. Scott wished he was better at reading Theo. Theo was so good at hiding himself and what he felt behind walls that Scott had no idea what he was thinking half the time. Scott wanted to believe the nervous scent he smelled off of Theo was because he felt the same as Scott. That he was embarrassed Seraphina had read him so easily. The signals Scott got from him were mixed and it was frustrating. Sometimes he thought Theo felt the same, then others, like now, he was closed off enough Scott was sure he was mistaken. 

“Yeah, of course,” Scott nodded.

“Besides,” Theo started as they both climbed in and settled on their chosen side, “I know you don’t like guys anyway.”

Scott blinked. “Um, yes I do.” He had no idea where Theo had gotten the idea he didn’t. 

It was Theo’s turn to blink in shock. “Um, what? Since when?” 

“Since always?” Scott shrugged. “I mean, I’ve only dated girls recently, yeah, but I like guys just fine too. I’m bi,” he frowned, a sudden realization rushing through him. “I thought you knew. I’ve never hidden it. I dated Isaac for a while after Allison, before they got together.”

Theo shook his head, eyes wide. “Um, no, I didn’t know that. It was never brought up.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been there when Stiles and Lydia talked about Isaac,” Scott frowned, trying to remember. 

“I thought they were just joking!” 

“Um, no,” Scott laughed awkwardly. “If uh, this changes anything, makes you uncomfortable, I can always go talk to Seraphina about that room switch.”

“No, no,” Theo shook his head, expression settling on something contemplative. “That’s fine, I just didn’t know. It doesn’t bother me. I um, I like guys too,” Theo shrugged, and Scott felt something like relief. It hadn’t occurred to him until just then that he didn’t actually know if Theo would like guys. It was a relief to know he did. Maybe Scott _did_ have a chance after all.

“Cool,” was all Scott was able to say. 

Thankfully both of them fell asleep quickly after that, the two of them utterly exhausted after the events of the day. Scott had pleasant dreams. Ones where Monroe was gone, his pack was safe and whole, and he and Theo were happy. Everything was going _really_ well, in fact. 

Scott was in heaven. He had Theo underneath him, writhing and moaning as he nipped at his neck and ran his hands down his sides. Their hips moved together slowly, rutting against each other through their clothes like teenagers. He never wanted to wake up. 

And then the sound of an alarm somewhere outside the house breached through and he woke with a jerk. Scott looked around, confused. 

“Um, Scott?”

Scott looked down to see an embarrassed Theo gazing up at him from his place wrapped tightly in Scott’s arms. Scott’s hips were moving slowly against Theo’s hip and Scott was hard. The moment Scott recognized the position they were in, the position he’d put them in while they slept, he flushed red immediately and flailed backward so violently he fell off the bed, sheets tangled around his legs. 

He groaned and buried his face in the carpet. Scott heard soft laughter above him and peaked up to see Theo peering down at him with a smirk. 

“Good morning to you too,” Theo laughed. 

“Oh god, shut up,” Scott moaned. “I’m so sorry, Theo, I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s fine Scott, it happens,” Theo dismissed, though the amused look on his face didn’t dissipate. “I’d say it happens to all of us but _I’ve_ definitely never done _that_.”

“You’re the worst,” Scott groaned. 

“Not according to the way you were rutting up against me.”

“The worst!”

Theo just cackled and rolled away. Scott pushed his face back into the carpet as he listened to Theo get up and move around. “You gonna get up off the carpet anytime soon or stay there forever?”

“I’ll just die right here,” Scott mumbled. Theo laughed again and Scott felt something smack him in the back. 

“Your clothes. For whenever you’re ready to stop being dramatic,” Theo teased. 

Scott stayed pressed to the carpet for another few seconds before he groaned and pushed himself up. What happened was embarrassing on multiple levels, but if he didn’t get up soon, he knew Theo would start questioning just _why_ he was so embarrassed. That was the last thing Scott wanted right now. He’d only just found out Theo liked guys too, he didn’t want to throw the fact that he was hopelessly in love with him into the mix so soon after that revelation. Theo’s friendship was too important to him. 

Scott changed quickly and kept glancing at Theo. Theo smelled… happy and content. Like that morning Scott had woken up with him in his arms last year. Scott smiled to himself, and a moment later Theo caught his eye. Theo smiled at him, soft and sweet, and the look in his eyes was… affectionate. Scott swallowed and looked away, resisting the urge to beam. 

Maybe his feelings weren’t hopeless after all. Maybe if he confessed to Theo, not now but eventually, they would even be returned. Scott snuck another glance at Theo in time to see Theo looking away from him and felt something warm gather in his chest. 

Soon. 

-

_fifth time – june 2015 – somewhere in southern washington_

Scott sat next to the bed and stared at Theo’s still form. 

He still remembered the heart-rending terror he’d experienced when Theo had collapsed, the sound of the shot ringing through the air. The blood that had sprayed across his face had been warm and wet, the smirk the hunter had worn wide and unapologetic. Scott had lost it. 

He’d barely had the presence of mind to call Chris in the aftermath and let him know where the body was. It hadn’t been the first time he’d killed a hunter, but it didn’t happen often. For Theo, though, Scott wouldn’t hesitate. He knew he’d feel bad later, but right now all he could think about was Theo dying. 

Chris had said he’d take care of it, that Scott should focus on getting Theo safe, and that was exactly what Scott had done. He’d only stopped long enough to grab some of the bullets in case they were laced with wolfsbane, though he hadn’t smelled any on them or in Theo. 

The shot had barely missed Theo’s heart but had still punctured a lung and broken a few ribs. Scott had pulled as much pain from Theo as he could as he watched Theo’s body try to heal. It had been a terrifying sprint through the forest. A horrifying drive back to their cabin as he watched Theo try not to choke on his own blood. And a relief when Theo had finally fallen asleep as the worst of the damage was healed. 

It had taken so long, Theo’s healing slower than a werewolves’, and Scott had been afraid that it wouldn’t kick in in-time and that he’d lose him. Scott had even seriously considered biting Theo but he knew Theo didn’t want that. Not from Scott. So he had forced himself to watch and wait. 

The funny thing was, Scott thought as he watched Theo sleep peacefully, they hadn’t even been up here looking for hunters. The guy had just gotten lucky, a new recruit of Monroe’s that had stumbled upon them by accident. For once Scott and Theo were on a trip for fun. Monroe had been quiet lately, biding her time probably, and when no one had seen a sign of her for over two months everyone had relaxed. Just a little. 

Theo had invited Scott to go hiking with him up in Washington, hit up Mt. Adams, and then the national forest nearby. They’d even rented a cabin through an Airbnb nearby. Everything had been going so well. Ever since the incident in Montana, they had gotten closer, and Scott was more sure than ever that Theo really did feel the same. He’d caught Theo looking at him sometimes when he was back home for the long weekends. Affectionate and soft, _longing_ , but always hesitant. Like he wasn’t sure the affection would be returned. 

Scott had done his best to make Theo see that it was, touch him more, confide in him, and let Theo confide back, send him random texts just to talk or ask about his day. He’d even sent fucking flowers to Theo’s apartment once. Anonymously, of course, but he was sure Theo knew it was him. Scott was the only one he’d told that sunflowers were his favorite.

Scott had already decided that this weekend he’d confess, hell or high water. He should have known things wouldn’t stay good for long. 

Theo breathed softly, and Scott watched the rise and fall of his chest. He’d changed them both out of their bloody clothes but he could still see flecks of blood clinging to Theo’s skin. Scott reached out and grabbed Theo’s hand, threading their fingers together. Theo’s skin was warm, alive, and Scott swallowed as he tightened his grip. 

Theo groaned then, lashes fluttering, and Scott’s heart jumped in his chest. 

“Theo?” he called gently. “Theo, c’mon, wake up for me,” he breathed. 

Theo groaned again and slowly, too slowly, his eyes opened. He looked up, expression confused, and then turned his head instinctively towards Scott. 

“Sc’tt?” Theo slurred. “Hap’nd?” 

“You were shot,” Scott said shakily. “Some random lucky hunter saw us, recognized us from the pictures Monroe sent out, apparently. Or that’s what Chris theorizes from what he heard from the guys he sent to pick up the body.” 

Theo blinked, looking adorably, sleepily confused, and then he huffed. “Fuckin’ figures,” he muttered. 

Scott choked out a laugh and brought Theo’s hand up to press a kiss to the palm. “You scared the shit out of me when you went down,” he breathed. 

Theo turned to look at him again, eyes searching before he grinned wryly. “Should’ve known I’d be okay. I’m resilient like that, haven’t you heard? Not even hell can keep me for long.” Scott laughed again and then stopped, startled. Theo’s grin widened and he squeezed Scott’s hand. “Seriously though, I’m fine, just hurt like a bitch,” Theo winced and brought his free hand up to rub at his chest. 

“It took you a while to heal,” Scott acknowledged, not surprised Theo was still a little sore even hours later. “It nearly hit your heart. As it was you ruptured a lung and broke a few ribs. You should take it easy for a few days.”

Theo settled back into the bed with a huff of annoyance. “We only have this cabin for another day, I won’t exactly be able to relax much during a two-day drive back home,” he pointed out. 

“I extended the stay,” Scott replied. “It’s cool. We have it for another week. I figure once you’re healed up, we can finish what we’d planned to do,” he said hopefully. 

Theo looked surprised. “Really? You don’t want to head back to Beacon Hills immediately? What about the fact that we ran into a hunter?”

“Chris is taking care of it,” Scott shrugged, unconcerned, more worried about Theo. “Besides, I don’t want to miss out on our trip. I’d like to finish it. I really wanted to spend this time alone with you, Theo,” he said softly, heart in his throat as it pounded loudly. 

Theo gazed at him intently but Scott had no idea what he was thinking. So he opened his mouth to continue, do something to get him to react when Theo held up a hand. Scott’s mouth snapped shut and Theo bit at his lip. “I know what you’re about to say, Scott,” Theo opened gently, and Scott felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

_Theo didn’t feel the same._

“But there’s something you should know, before you say something you can’t take back,” Theo’s grip on Scott’s hand was bruising. Scott could hear a jump in Theo’s own heartbeat and he narrowed his eyes, confused. “I’m not, that is I… fuck, this is hard,” Theo muttered to himself. 

“Whatever it is you can tell me,” Scott promised. Theo shot him a shaky grin. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. It’s just hard. I’ve never actually told someone this before and I don’t… I don’t want to ruin this,” Theo said, frustrated. 

“Theo, there is nothing you could say that would ruin how I feel about you,” Scott said. He squeezed Theo’s hand and held eye contact, hoping to convey the sincerity of his words. He’d never felt like this for anyone, Allison was the only one who came close. There wasn’t anything he could think of that Theo could tell him that would ruin what he’d hoped was building between them. 

“Even never having sex with me?” Theo asked wryly. Scott frowned, confused. 

“What?” 

“I’m asexual,” Theo shrugged, eyes darting away from Scott’s. “I don’t… sex isn’t something I want. Ever.” His eyes darted back to Scott’s as his teeth worried at his lower lip. Scott heard Theo’s heart skip again, scent growing sour with nerves and a hint of fear. The words processed in his mind and he tried to recall everything he’d learned about asexuality from one of Mason’s rants on sexuality and bigotry last month. 

“Is kissing okay?” Scott asked, mouth working faster than his brain. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything and I’d honestly like to kiss you but if you don’t like that, it's fine, I’m okay with that too. Wait, shit,” Scott remembered Montana and felt his face flush in mortification. “Oh my god, I rutted against you like a teenager, fuck, Theo, I am so sorry! I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable! That’s the last thing I wanna do.”

Theo looked at him in wonder and Scott swallowed as he felt the flush creep down his neck. He didn’t look away though, needing to convey his seriousness. Slowly, Theo started to grin incredulously. 

“How are you real, Scott McCall?” Theo breathed. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

Theo laughed. “I just tell you that I’m never going to want to have sex with you and you just… apologize for grinding on me in your sleep? And ask if you can still kiss me? How are you okay with that? Most people wouldn’t be.”

“I’m not most people,” Scott shrugged. “And I don’t care because I don’t want your body, Theo, I want _you_ ,” he pointed out gently. He raised Theo’s hand to press another kiss to the palm. “I don’t care if we never have sex. That isn’t what makes a relationship. I love you, not the idea of having sex with you,” Scott said simply. “Besides,” he grinned wryly, “I always have my hand.”

“Or my leg,” Theo smirked, and Scott laughed. 

“Oh god, please tell me I didn’t freak you out doing that. Seriously, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“Scott, it’s okay,” Theo laughed. “Seriously, I took it as a compliment. It didn’t bother me. Like I said, it happens, it’s cool. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Even if I tell you it was you I was dreaming about?” Scott asked, genuinely curious. 

Theo’s eyes were amused. “That I _definitely_ take as a compliment. I better be the only person you dream about,” Theo teased. 

“You definitely are,” Scott grinned, delighted that Theo didn’t take that badly. They’d have to have a talk about boundaries, make sure Scott didn’t overstep any. But there was one he really wanted to establish right now. 

“There is one question you didn’t answer though,” Scott pointed out. Theo narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s that?” 

“How okay are you with kissing?” Scott breathed as he leaned just that much closer, the bed pressing into his knees. 

Theo’s eyes darkened. “I’m totally fine with kissing,” he promised. 

“Good,” Scott muttered before he leaned forward and _finally_ kissed him. 

Theo’s free hand came up to tangle in Scott’s hair, pulling him closer. Scott leaned on his free hand, moving so one leg was kneeling on the bed as he maneuvered to hover over Theo. Theo sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting Scott lick into it slowly. Their lips were chapped so it was a little rough, but Scott didn’t care. 

Theo hissed in pain when Scott pushed a little closer and the alpha pulled back with a panicked yelp. “Oh god, what did I do? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Theo choked out a laugh. “I’m fine,” he pressed a hand to his chest and squeezed the hand he was still holding. “Ribs are still tender though.”

Scott huffed and sank back down in his chair. “We should probably hold off on the kissing then.”

Theo nodded, but he looked disappointed. He yawned a moment later and Scott brought his free hand up to caress Theo’s cheek. Theo leaned into the gentle contact and smiled. 

“You should go back to sleep, your body is still healing. You’ve been through a lot today.”

“You could join me,” Theo pointed out. Scott looked at Theo’s bed dubiously. 

“Probably shouldn’t. You’re still healing and that bed is small.”

Theo’s nose wrinkled but he didn’t protest. “Stay until I fall asleep, at least?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Scott whispered. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Theo’s lips. Theo smiled at him and sank down into his pillow. He was asleep quickly, exhaustion creeping up on him, and Scott couldn’t help but watch him. 

Scott knew he should leave, get up, and head to his own room to sleep. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of the chimera. He’d almost lost Theo today, almost never got the chance to tell him how he felt. It was indescribable, knowing that Theo felt the same and wanted to be with him too. The thought that he’d almost missed that because they’d been too busy joking around and flirting during their hike, allowing a hunter to sneak up on them…

Scott stayed and watched, and without realizing it he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to the sensation of someone carding their fingers gently through his hair. Scott groaned and blinked his eyes open. 

Scott was slumped across the bed, head pillowed on Theo’s thighs, arms wrapped around them, and holding on. Theo gazed down at him, a soft look on his face as he continued to play with Scott’s hair. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure it was you yesterday who said we shouldn’t share a bed,” Theo pointed out.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Scott groaned as he buried his face in Theo’s thigh again. He felt Theo shaking in silent laughter and grinned. 

“It’s a good thing you’re a werewolf or you’d be feeling that sleeping position all day.” 

“I do like to focus on the positives.”

“How about the fact that I am feeling much better today?”

Scott peeked up at Theo and saw him smirking down at him.

“Oh yeah? Sounds like a good day.” 

“It is,” Theo nodded. “Ribs don’t hurt at all.” 

Scott perked up a bit at that as he caught on to Theo’s meaning. “Is that so?”

“It is,” Theo grinned. “Want to help me make sure?”

“Oh, I think I can manage that,” Scott smirked as he pulled himself onto the bed and crawled up to hover over Theo. Theo, who slid a hand up Scott’s side and tangled his other hand in Scott’s hair just as the alpha leaned down to press their lips together.

Definitely a good day. 

-

_july 2015 - the one (first) time they meant it – theo’s apartment_

“Are you really thinking of getting a dog?” Scott pressed a kiss to Theo’s jaw as he hooked his chin over Theo’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted one,” Theo shrugged, careful not to jostle Scott too much. They were curled up on the couch, Theo cradled in Scott’s arms as they watched movies. An abandoned box of pizza and a few beers were piled on the coffee table. It was their first official date night since their trip up to Washington and neither of them had wanted to go out. So they’d stayed in, had a low-key night, and it was honestly perfect. 

The last movie they’d watched was ‘I, Frankenstein’, and the credits were still scrolling across the screen. While deciding on what movie to watch next, Theo had stumbled upon the page of a local animal rescue and was lazily scrolling through the dogs up for adoption. 

“Yeah?” Scott nuzzled into Theo’s neck, scenting him, and Theo laughed a little at the tickling sensation. “Any kind of dog in particular?” 

“Golden, maybe?” Theo paused for a picture of a smiling Pitbull. “Or maybe a pit,” he smiled at the picture. 

“I think a rescue pittie would suit you,” Scott hummed. 

“Really?”

“Of course,” Scott squeezed Theo, just a little. “What brought this on so suddenly though?” 

“My therapist suggested it, actually,” Theo bit at his lip. “I hadn’t really considered it seriously. I mean me? Being in charge of taking care of something? But, I mean, that’s insecurity talking… right?” 

“Yes, it definitely is,” Scott grinned and leaned forward to get leverage to press a kiss to the corner of Theo’s mouth. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks,” Theo muttered, face flushed a little. He went back and stared at the picture of the Pitbull. Scott stayed silent as Theo deliberated, not wanting to influence his decision either way. He pressed his smile into Theo’s shoulder when Theo brought up the adoption application for the Pitbull, affectionately named Rosie. 

Scot picked up the remote and exited the credits for the movie as Theo filled out the application slowly. Scott scrolled through the options on Amazon mindlessly, searching for a new movie. It was starting to get late but he figured they had time to get in one more movie before either of them really felt like sleeping. 

Scott pressed an absent kiss to Theo’s shoulder as he looked through the Disney movies. He stopped on one and grinned, remembering watching it as a kid. He queued it up and then set the remote down to wait for Theo. 

Scott was content to watch and wait as Theo finished filling out the application and sent it off with a shaky exhale. Scott pressed an encouraging kiss to Theo’s cheek. He knew just sending in the application wasn’t a guarantee of success, but it was a big first step. 

“What movie did you pick out for us?” Theo asked as he turned his head to nose along Scott’s jawline. 

“Emperor’s New Groove.”

“Didn’t we watch that at-?”

“Jordan Michael’s birthday party in third grade? Yeah.”

“I threw up half-way through the film,” Theo reminisced. “Never got to finish it.”

“I remember,” Scott hummed. “Figured we could finish it now.” 

“God, I love you,” Theo huffed, a pleased note in his scent, and Scott beamed. He knew, of course, that Theo loved him. But Theo wasn’t the type to vocalize his feelings often, so every time he said it Scott savored it. 

“I love you too,” Scot whispered. He pressed another kiss to Theo’s cheek and pressed play. Scott settled more firmly into the couch cushions and tangled his and Theo’s fingers together. Theo played with them absently as the movie started. Occasionally, Theo would lift one of Scott’s hands and press a kiss to a finger, his palm, his wrist. It sent a little thrill through Scott each time - the small, easy, intimate affection between them. 

They hadn’t really told anyone yet about the change in their relationship status. They wanted to keep it between them, enjoy it selfishly for just a little while. 

The movie was over quickly, and when Scott looked at the time, he realized it was later than he thought. It was half-past 1 AM, but thankfully neither of them had a place to be tomorrow. “It’s late, I should go,” Scott whispered. 

“No,” Theo protested as he turned and straddled Scott. He pouted down at the alpha, a spark of amusement in his eyes. “You should definitely stay.”

“It’s after 1, Theo,” Scott pointed out with a little laugh. His hands settled on Theo’s hips and squeezed affectionately. “It’s gonna be exhausting to drive back if I stay any later.”

“I think you misunderstood,” Theo’s lips twitched as he cupped Scott’s cheeks. “Stay the night. In my bed. We can share on purpose this time.”

Scott groaned and Theo laughed and rolled off of him. “Come on, I’ll let you shower first.” 

Theo tugged him up and Scott followed him helplessly. The apartment Theo stayed in was located in Derek’s apartment complex, one of the single-story units. It was small but comfortable, but the bathroom had been modified, with Derek’s permission, to be as spa-like as it could possibly be. Scott had never used it in the handful of times he’d been at Theo’s before this so it was a surprise when he walked in. He’d forgotten what it looked like. 

“Towels are over there,” Theo gestured, “and the laundry basket is underneath. Put your clothes in there and I’ll do a load in the morning before you leave.”

“What about clothes?” Scott asked as he stepped further into the small but opulent bathroom. 

“I’ll have them out in my room,” Theo smirked. 

“Theo!” Scott laughed, shocked. 

“What? I don’t want to touch like that but I do enjoy looking, on occasion,” Theo winked. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Scott promised as he stripped his shirt off. Theo’s eyes raked over his chest before raising them to Scott’s. 

“Almost enough to make me _want_ to touch like that,” he teased. Scott laughed again and Theo stepped out, closing the door behind him. Scott finished stripping and looked at the shower. It was enclosed in the corner and had multiple showerheads angled to the center of the stall. Scott turned the water as hot as he could take it and stepped into the waterfall of spray and sighed. It was _amazing_. 

He wanted to stay in there forever but the appeal of cuddling in bed with Theo was stronger. Scott thoroughly lathered up with Theo’s body wash, a light vanilla scented soap that always smelled enticing on Theo’s skin. The towel that he grabbed from the rack when he stepped out was heated and Scott had pretty much decided he would be moving in. Theo’s bathroom alone was worth it. 

He slanted a look at the bathtub as he dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist to go brush his teeth. It was easy enough to imagine filling it up and just relaxing in it with Theo. It was certainly big enough to fit both of them, a monstrosity that should look ridiculous in the space but didn’t. The idea of soaking in a bath with Theo and being able to pamper him… 

Scott resolved to find a way to do that as soon as he stepped out into the bedroom and locked eyes on Theo lounging on his bed. “Bathroom’s free,” he called. 

Theo glanced up and smiled before he gestured to the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. “For you,” he hopped up and moved to slide his arms around Scott’s waist. “Enjoy your shower?” he muttered as he pressed a kiss to Scott’s jaw. 

“I’m gonna move in just so I can use your bathroom,” Scott swore as he draped his arms across Theo’s shoulders. 

“That good, huh?” Theo snickered. 

“I’m so glad you convinced Derek to let you make the changes.”

“Me too if they’ll get you here more often.”

“As often as you like,” Scott promised. He dropped a kiss to Theo’s forehead and pushed him away gently. “Go get ready, I’ll be waiting.”

Theo stepped around him and closed the door as Scott dropped his towel. Theo had laid out some soft shorts and a baggy shirt that looked suspiciously like one Scott had lost last year on a trip with Theo. He smiled to himself as he pulled it on, Theo’s scent enveloping him. 

He was so in love it was pathetic. 

Scott got comfortable in the bed, fluffing up the pillows and positioning them _just_ right before lying down. He closed his eyes, comfortable and exhausted, and only jerked awake when he felt Theo slip into bed.

“Mm, done?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Theo apologized.

“No, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Scott yawned. “C’mere,” he held out his arms. Theo moved forward and slotted against him easily. One of Scott’s legs slipped between Theo’s as he pulled him closer still. Scott nosed at the curve of Theo’s neck and sighed. 

“Perfect,” he whispered. 

Theo just laughed and tilted Scott’s head up enough to press their lips together. Scott had never felt more content. Their lips moved together lazily, neither of them putting much effort in but enjoying it nonetheless. 

“We should sleep,” Scott whispered between kisses. 

“But consider this - more kisses,” Theo countered. 

“You want me to fall asleep kissing you?” Scott chuckled. 

“When you put it _that_ way,” Theo muttered. He didn’t look annoyed though, and he settled happily back down on Scott’s chest. 

“We should stay in tomorrow too,” Scott hummed, ideas already running through his head about making Theo breakfast and cuddling more on the couch. Maybe taking that bath. And more kissing. Always more kissing,

“Yeah? You don’t think the others will try to call you away?” Theo sounded pleased with the idea of staying in. 

“They can survive without me for a day. I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

“Now something is _definitely_ going to happen.”

“It will with that attitude,” Scott’s lips twitched. 

“I’m pragmatic.” 

“Uh-huh.”

Scott pressed a kiss to Theo’s head and pulled him closer. “Just sleep,” he breathed. “We can figure it out in the morning.” 

“I like this,” Theo hummed. “Falling asleep with you in my bed.” 

“Me too.”

And if Scott had his way, he planned to do it again as often as he could. He got the feeling Theo wouldn’t really complain.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/634689372326871040/always-hold-you-close) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, come say hi and talk about sceo!


End file.
